Not All There
by Moonliterider
Summary: after being hit hard enough by a car, Jamie is rushed to the hospital in a coma. But when the Grim Reaper makes a mistake and sends his soul to Halloween Town, what must Jamie do to get back?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! it's me again! Moonliterider! YAY! and with me today and helping me start this story is my character, Seth!

Seth: she's holding me hostage...

MLR: erm...shut up Seth. well anyways, i know i have many stories to update and umm...i just wanted to get this one out of the way, so here ya go.

Seth: looking in fridge where's the mountain dew?

Disclaimer: i don't own Nightmare Before Christmas, Tim Burton does. (where would we be without him?) I only own characters u never heard of in TNBC before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jamie slammed the door and walked outside, swearing under his breath. He had just gotten into another fight with his mom. Again, it was about something completely stupid. This time, it was about his appearance. Jamie had short dark black hair and brown eyes. He wore a T-shirt with a skull in the middle, black pants and worn out black shoes. He also wore a black coat that seemed just a little bit too big for him. Jamie's mom kept making comments about how gothic he looked.

"Whats next? Dealing drugs?..." his mom had said. This started an arguement about whether Jamie was gothic or not. Jamie walked down the dark empty road. Nothing had really been the same since his dad had been killed in a machinary accident where he worked, two years ago. Ever since then, Jamie had seemed to be always in mourning. He had taken to wearing black and being quiet unless he was talked to. Jamie turned the corner and headed out towards a small park that was close by. He enjoyed going to that park to think ever since he was little. But Jamie did not hear the screeching tires of the speeding car that had turned the corner only a few minutes after him. He was too busy thinking. Jamie also didn't see the headlights behind him. All he knew was the pain that filled his body when the car struck him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little later he could hear voices. Jamie wasn't conscious enough to make out whole sentences, but he captured words like, "drunken idiot" and "in coma" and things like that. He felt him self slowly slipping back into unconsciousness and then everything was black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MLR: yeah okay, short chapter but i promise i'll update soon. then i'll get back on track with my other stories.

Seth: drinking Mountain Dew you know, everytime you say that, you never do it? is whacked

MLR: still glaring at Seth so anyways reviews are very much wanted and also, i know the story sucks so far, but it gets better. bye for now!


	2. A Grave Mistake

Hullo there fans! It's Moonliterider back again for another chapter...HURRAY! And Seth is still my prison- erm, story starter.

Seth: just as long as you don't suddenly decide to tape me to a wall...

MLR: -whacks Seth- shut up you...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hospital was quiet. Nurses went from room to room, checking up on patients. One door had nurses coming in and out every hour or so. It was Jamie's room. The nurses went in and checked the machine, then came out again, all had sad faces. They were sad to see a kid who hadn't had much life in a coma, close to death. Inside his room, a figure stirred in the corner. It was Jamie's mother. She had fallen asleep in the chair next to his bed. Two guy nurses came in and did their job then left again. Then one nurse said, "What is the machine doing anyways?" His friend sighed. The other nurse was new there. And it was a huge hassle having to explain every little thing to him. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, there was a flash that filled the windows with a blinding light.

"What was that?" asked one of the two nurses.

"Probably just lightning..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, a shadowy figure crept through the hallways of the hospital. The figure wore a long black cloak that covered its head and hid its face. It also carried a tall scythe, the blade glinting at the end. the hand that was holding this was completely skeletal. No skin what so ever. It was the Grim Reaper. He moved stealthly through each hallway, going itno the rooms of dead paitents. With one swift movement of his scythe, The dead paitent's soul was sliced apart from their body and sent to one of three places, Heaven, Hell, or one last place that few went to... HalloweenTown. Ussually, the ones that go to HalloweenTown were the ones that had souls that refused to die, in a sort of way. Normally, everyone had a soul that couldn't go on when they died, so that was the reason that most went to Heaven or Hell, and few went to HalloweenTown. It had been years since the last one. The Reaper quietly traveled down each hallway, performing his sad job. Then he came to a hallway where two men stood outside talking. One seemed to be trying to explain something to the other. Only, he was too far away to hear exactly what they were saying. But he did hear one thing.

"-the kid in room 7 is dead..." said the one man. The Reaper looked towards the specifed room. He walked in there just as the other man said "so, if they turn the machine off in room 7, that means the kid in there is dead?" His exasperated friend nodded and they walked off. Unfortunatly, the Grim Reaper heard none of this and procceded towards the boy's bed. He sliced through the boy's body with his scythe and seperated the body and soul. Oddly enough, the boy's soul suddenly dissapeared, not through the roof, or floor, but through the wall. The Reaper noticed something beside him that he hadn't before. The Heart monitor beside the bed was still quietly bleeping. _ Uh oh..._ The Reaper thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay! another chapter finished! If u're lucky, i might even post the next chapter of Nightmares by the end of this week.

Seth: -playing KH: Chain Of Memories on gameboy- knowing you, they aren't.

MLR: I swear, i'll get the duct tape out...


End file.
